


If Only Freedom Existed

by RaitaWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, F/M, Feels, Insecurity, Lance x Lotor, M/M, Pet, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protect, klance, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaitaWriter/pseuds/RaitaWriter
Summary: "You're just a lost puppy whose friends only allow you to be anywhere near them." Lotor whispers into Lance's ear.  "You're a nothing."Lotor has defeated Voltron and had taken over the universe itself.  In a world where your freedom is measured by your loyalty, Lance had sacrificed himself in order to protect his teammates-no, his family.  No matter how much the others would plead with him, he had convinced himself to offer himself to King Lotor as a prize, a deal.  His entire being for his friends' freedom.





	If Only Freedom Existed

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a dream about this. Imma just make the first chapter short. The following chapters will be twice as long. Sorry for the wait for updates!

"LANCE, WE CAN STILL BEAT HIM!" Pidge yelled out to Lance, tears in their eyes. "Please! Don't leave us..." Their words were smothered out by their sobs, falling to their knees.

Hunk lowers his weapon, disbelief and shock filling his eyes. "Dude, don't be crazy! You don't know what Lotor is capable of-"

King Lotor places a collar around Lance's thin neck, smirking mischievously. He had not only defeated the universe's last hope, but he had captured the heart of Voltron. Lance wore a sad expression, knowing what he had signed up for. Just as Lotor was about to finish off the paladins, he stepped in front of his team. He yelled out in a haste, not realizing what he had said until afterwards. Everything afterwards...was pure hell.

"Lance!" Everyone called out to him with no avail.

Lance was under the control of the Galra; under the control of King Lotor. A former prince who killed his own father for the throne. His eyes came back to life, if only for a moment, as he turned to the remaining paladins. Everyone was beaten and bruised; exhausted past the breaking point. The lions were in worse conditions. Red's left front leg was torn clean off, compliments to the invention made by the material of the new comet. She would take months to repair, let alone respond to another paladin. Blue had sparks flying out from a gash in her neck. Ahh...Lance would need to apologize to her personally if he'd ever escape. Green and Yellow were both non responsive after receiving a direct blow from the energy canon. And Black...No, Lance couldn't look at her without tearing up. He gave everyone a weak grin, one that made everyone's hearts drop even further.

"I'll...Be fine guys." Lance reluctantly says while on the verge of tears. "I-I..."

"You? Fine?" Lotor laughs. "Red Paladin, don't humor me." He leans closer to Lance, whispering into his ear. "You're just a lost puppy whose friends only allow you to be anywhere near them. You're a nothing."

Lance's heart drops. His tears flow past his cheek, down his chin and out into space, slowly reaching his friends. This day marks a dark day in history. This day is the day that Voltron falls and the Galra rise with no competitors. Today...No one is safe.


End file.
